villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Zartan
, before his "supposed" death by Rolo)]] Zartan is the leader of the Dreadnoks, a group of bikers loyal to Cobra Commander. A minor antagonist in the ''G.I. Joe ''franchise, Zartan is a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Pre-War Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Repelling the Pack , and in the later events of the Non-Disney Villains Tournament)]] Zartan and the Dreadnoks are relaxing when the Pack attacks them. Zartan calls the Dreadnoks into action, but the Pack takes an early edge. Only when Zartan involves himself in the fight do things begin to change. Dingo literally throws a rock at Zartan's soldier, managing to irritate the biker leader. Wolf is more effective, punching Zartan while holding a set of weights. Wolf cringes in fear, however, when Zartan lights a stick of dynamite and hurls it at him. Though the blow doesn't kill Wolf, it gives Zartan time to knock Dingo into Wolf. Outclassed, Wolf and the other members of the Pack flee. Found Out Doctor Mindbender and the Baroness design a new camouflage technology, one capable of disguising anyone as anyone else. Zartan is given the first model. While transporting some weaponry, Zartan takes on the appearance of the Baroness herself. However, Red and Shego attack. Red wipes out most of Zartan's guards, but the biker gets a shot at Shego. The martial artist recovers from the blast in seconds and knocks Zartan down. Red then uses his electroshock gloves to wipe out the camouflage. Zartan is apprehended at the battle's end and thrown into Kent Mansley's prison. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three )]] Non Disney Villains Tournament Cut Down Zartan is on mission for Cobra Commander, who wants to severely damage the Black Knights. Zartan is sent to take down the faction's "ally," Rolo Lamperouge. Zartan tracks down the small child and stuns him with a hand cannon. Just as Zartan is about to deal the finishing blow, Rolo activates his Geass, a power giving him the brief ability to stop time. The child then takes a knife and slices Zartan's stomach open. Survival and RetreatCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Zartan miraculously survives Rolo's attack, so he decides to form the Dreadnoks. He intercepts Kent Mansley while on mission, laughing off the inspector's attempt to gather information. He sics his bikers onto Mansley, but Mansley proceeds to brutally murder one of his men with a technologically-advanced beam pistol. Frightened, Zartan orders his men to retreat. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Busted on the Job Zartan, infiltrates Lex Luthor's headquarters, working as a new employee for the criminal mastermind, while at the same time delivering some important and private documents, to his real boss, Cobra Commander. Luthor becomes suspicious of Zartan's moves, especially after noticing the stolen documents, calling Zartan, still in disguise, personally for interrogation. Zartan is forced to reveal his true face, and attempts to escape Luthor's headquarters, all the while Luthor and his partner-in-crime chase him through the building. They eventually corner him and interrogate him for more information. Imprisoment After Zartan fills Luthor with the information, he required, he is sent into the facility of Belle Reve, where he is greeted by his new violent cell mates. He looks on terrified, as the behavior of the prisoners, with the inclusion of Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Tommy Terror, Icicle Junior and Professor Ojo, drives him in absolute madness, while he also wishes to find an escape route, at all cost. Cartoon Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cobra Industries Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Xanatos and Cobra Commander Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Steve Blum